Two Lights
by museoftwilight
Summary: What if Twilight was real? What happens when Lorelei mets the beauiful Simon who tells her that Twilight is real?  But are things better or worse with a vampire protecting you? Real bad summary!


**I don't own Twilight!**

I sat there with the books cradled in my hands. I stared at all three of the covers, the black background with the hands and the red apple, the red and white flower, and the silky red ribbon. I smiled and sighed. Edward and Bella were so cute together. All the couples in Twilight were cute together; even James and Victoria had been cute together. I couldn't help but feel bad for Jacob, everyone had someone but him. I still couldn't help but smile when I thought about the Twilight series, they were just so cute! Edward and Bella is such a cute couple. I wish I had someone like Edward. But I guess that I am just a hopeless romantic. I got up off the log I was sitting on and started walking back to my house.

I was humming a merry tune and holding the books ever so carefully. I walked under the trees enjoying the last bit of summer; soon school would be starting again. I stopped humming and scrunched up my nose, school, it's not that I didn't like school, it's just I liked summer too much. I only had two more years of high school, so it can't be that bad, but then there was college. I quickly stopped thinking about that and started to think again about Twilight. I then got the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I stopped and looked around the forest, nothing. I laughed quietly at myself. Why would someone be watching me, I'm not special. But I got that feeling again and this time I did see something in the corner of my eye, it looked like someone was hiding behind a tree. Too curious to be afraid, I slowly walked over to the tree. I slowly peeked my head around the tree and saw nothing. Odd, I thought I saw something, maybe it was just a bird. I sighed; feeling a little disappointed, and turned around to see someone 9 inches from my face. I squeaked and fell over. Cold arms quickly stopped my fell and placed me back on my feet. I looked down and saw my poor books scatter a crossed the forest floor. I bent down to pick them up but they were already gone. I just started at the ground blinking wondering what just happened. Did the ground just eat my books? Oh no, it better hope it didn't or else it would feel the wraith of me! Then I heard this musical noise coming next to me. I turned a saw the person who was 9 inches away from me laughing and holding me books. He had bronze hair but it had a little more red to it, he was pale, and very beautiful. But then must beautiful part about him was his eyes, a stunning golden, laugher and amusement filled his eyes. I stood there dumbfound. He then smiled at me and I felt my heart do a flip-flop.

"I think these books are yours," he said in a voice that sounded like honey. I just stood there and stared at him. After a minute of me not doing anything but staring at him, he stared laughing again. His breath washed over my face and I couldn't help myself but close my eyes and inhale. It was the best smell in the world that would make any type of cologne smell like garbage. I quickly opened my eyes and shook my head trying to back to my scenes.

"So they are not your books?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes they are my books," I said reaching out to take them back. My hands brushed against his arms as I grabbed my books back. His skin was so cold, almost like a…

"I'm Simon," he said smiling extending his hand.

"I'm Lorelei," I said shaking his hand. So cold, just like a…

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?" he said his voice still as wonderful as before.

"I was reading," I said.

"Do you always read three books at once?" he asked smiling.

"They're very good books," I said. He just chuckled. "And what are you doing out here?"

"Walking," he said.

"I see, well good bye," I said turning around and stared walking away.

"Wait!" he called. I stopped and turned around. Again he was 9 inches away from my face. He face was so beautiful and his eyes, I felt like I could get lost in my forever, his beautiful golden eyes. They remind me of something. His beautiful pale skin and his golden eyes like honey reminds me of…reminds me of…

"A vampire," I whispered. His smile widens. Wait did I say that out loud. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"A vampire?" I could feel myself stepping back.

"Yup," he said smiling.

"How?"

"Well, you see when a vampire bites someone…"

"No, no, what?!" He just smiled at me and stepped closer to me, filling up the empty space.

"It's all true," he said smiling tapping on my books. I looked down at Twilight.

"It's all true?"

"Yup."

"So you're telling me…" I spook quietly still looking down at Twilight.

"That there really is…" I voice was no more than a whisper.

"An Edward and Bella!" I said or more like yelled looking up at Simon smiling. "This is wonderful! Edward and Bella have to be the cutest couple! They are just so sweet together!" I trilled around and hugged the books to my chest. I sighed happily and looked back at Simon. He just stood there blinking at me.

"I thought that you were going to say vampires, but ok," said Simon still blinking at me.

"Oh, Simon this is wonderful!" I giggled with glee. He started laughing, his musical laughing ringing through the trees.

"I guess some people would be afraid that there are vampires in the world but you're very giddy about it," he said laughing and shaking his head.

"But it is wonderful that Edward and Bella are out there," I sighed happily. "And of course that means that the other Cullens are out there too!" I couldn't help but smile. In all my happiness I didn't see the branch and I smacked my head right on it. I felt myself falling, Simon yelling my names, cold arms wrapping around me, and then everything went dark.


End file.
